


La última botella de Gemini

by Adhara



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alcohol, Fights
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahora mismo Helo preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar, incluido flotando a la deriva en el espacio camino de algún agujero negro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La última botella de Gemini

\- Puedo explicarlo.

La mirada de Kara dice que no se va a creer nada de lo que diga. Hace una milésima de segundo se reía a carcajadas, removiendo cajas, convencida de que era una broma. Ahora mismo Helo preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar, incluido flotando a la deriva en el espacio camino de algún agujero negro.

\- Estoy deseando que lo intentes. - Kara gruñe. No sabe por qué no está gritando y eso es todavía peor. Bajo la luz del barracón, parece que su cara sólo existe en blanco y negro, sin sombras intermedias. Helo levanta las manos y tapa la luz, pero la expresión de estatua vengadora de Kara sigue ahí.

\- Era el cumpleaños de Morgan y dije que era de parte de los...

\- ¡LE HAS DADO MI ÚLTIMA BOTELLA DE GEMINI!

\- ¡KARA, LLEVABA DOS AÑOS ABIERTA!

Hace dos años acababan de llegar a la academia y Helo jamás, jamás, jamás se habría atrevido a gritar al mismo volumen que ella. La ha visto perder los estribos tantas veces que ve cómo se mueve antes de que lo haga. Caen al suelo con un golpe violento del que Helo recibe la peor parte, y se da cuenta por enésima vez de las pocas diferencias que hay entre Kara y el sexo y Kara y una pelea, esa línea ínfima de ida y vuelta entre la violencia y los cardenales.


End file.
